O amor é um brinquedo quebrado
by Joy S. Lemon
Summary: A dor lhe roubava a vida, e as saudades lhe tiravam a sanidade. Mesmo com os pés no chão, ele sabia a quem pertencia.


**Disclaimer – **Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas.

**Pares –**Tonks x Remus; Sirius x Remus (mencionado).

**Spoilers** – _Deathly Hallows._

**Nota – **Não vejo com bons olhos essa relação, peço desculpas se cheguei a ofender alguém. Sei que tudo ficou um tanto dramático demais, mas em parte é assim que vejo as coisas.

**Sumário - **_A dor lhe roubava a vida, e as saudades lhe tiravam a sanidade. Mesmo com os pés no chão, ele sabia a quem pertencia._

**-**

**O amor é um brinquedo quebrado**

_Por Joy S. Lemon_

**_-_**

Seus olhos há muito despertos piscaram precisando encontrar foco. Ele não estava nu, como todas as outras vezes, continuava com as roupas do dia anterior, as _suas_ roupas. Ergueu-se ouvindo o estalar dos ossos e o ranger irritante dos dentes contraídos. Ele caminhou até o banheiro sentindo a dor em seus dedos frágeis, esguios. Quase correu quando sentiu o choro chegar em seus olhos, sem aviso. Sem motivos.

Talvez ele já estivesse acostumado. Ou mesmo gostasse de se sentir desse modo. Ele nem ao menos sabia o que sabia. Eram dias confusos aqueles. Todos como se o tempo estivesse num ritmo dolorosamente lento, sem forças. Ele escorregou pela parede fria e chorou a perda.

Quando ele pensava que o dia seguinte lhe traria de volta as lembranças boas, ele encontrava-se novamente com a tristeza. Em algum momento tudo àquilo iria o destruir. E tudo ficaria finalmente em paz. Eram lágrimas aquelas que caiam em seu colo. Eram seus dedos apertando o tecido fino da calça. E seus cabelos lhe cobrindo o rosto.

Ele levantou cambaleante e abriu o chuveiro, deixou a água correr por seu corpo dolorido, molhando suas roupas. Encharcando seus sentidos. Ele estava sozinho, mesmo não estando. Outra vez. E aquilo era tão comum.

Gritou, sem pronunciar som algum. Mas fechou os olhos, sentindo a garganta doer. Era tão fácil acabar com a agonia, e tão malditamente eficaz. Ele sabia que poderia fazer. Sabia que seria uma saída rápida, sem dores, odores, sem sentido.

Mas aquele não seria ele. E _ele_ não deixaria isso acontecer.

Quando seus olhos piscavam tentando parar a dor. Tentando impedir mais lágrimas. Segurando a parede lisa. Enroscando as mãos nos cabelos agora grisalhos. Apertando os braços, mordendo os lábios. Ele _acordava_.

E o choro ia. A dor extinguia, as palavras se formavam. E ele voltava a ser _ele. _

Tirava as roupas molhadas. Tirava também a agonia de seus pulmões enquanto secava as lágrimas. Ele estava pronto novamente para o que fosse.

Seguia corajoso pelo mesmo caminho que fizera momentos antes, quando tudo era confuso, quebrado. E seus olhos não enxergavam. Mas agora ele via, ou apenas fingia.

E ela dormia, com um sorriso débil no rosto. E os cabelos era roxos. E ele não sorria. Nunca para ela.

Vestiu as roupas batidas. Por vários motivos que muitos duvidavam, que não acreditavam. Elas eram lembranças boas. As poucas que sobraram. Que não foram roubadas. E eram dele. Ou _deles_.

Ela se remexia na cama. Com a barriga saliente, e dizia 'dia, com a voz estridente. Ele via ela chegar mais perto e sentia a vontade de correr. Mas mentia e a beijava mesmo sem querer. Era medo em seus olhos, ela não queria ver.

Aquela não era a sua vida. Nunca quis ser. Mas era bom para ele, como todos diziam ser. Era o melhor, o mais correto. Talvez o mais doloroso.

Ele saia, e ela sorria. Dizendo o esperar para o jantar.

- Teddy! – ela gritava sem se importar.

E ele olhava sem entender.

- Teddy. – Ela repetia. – Esse vai ser o nome dele.

Ela ignorava as lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele fingia que nunca as via. Sorriu com fraqueza e acenou. Dizendo 'até mais.

Enquanto andava tentava esquecer, ou apenas se lembrar. Talvez fosse _ele_ em sua mente, mas provavelmente seria apenas a sua lembrança. Ele corria sem perceber, sem se importar. Perdia o fôlego, e a coerência dos pensamentos. Mas antes de aparatar, deixava uma pequena e inofensiva lágrima rolar, e de seus lábios finos saírem...

- Sirius...

Para depois tudo se acalmar.


End file.
